green_companyfandomcom-20200215-history
Green Company (The Group)
The original founder of Green Company, Randomheart formed the group along with his friends Oreo, Fireheart, "Mad Munchies," and Soysauce Kid. After several hundred adventures together, Soysauce Kid left on his own to pursue his dreams of being a magical Healer. It was at this point that Epipen joined the group. After many adventures together, it was at this point that "Mad Munchies" and Oreo departed the group. Fireheart remained partially, mostly spending his time as a Mercenary. Left on their own, Random and Epipen founded a small town with no name. It was at this time that Fireheart returned. After a few adventures together, Fireheart left again for Mercenary work. Epipen contacted his father, Phallus Lancaster, who joined the group for a short time as they searched for Epipen's brother, Flaccid. After many adventures together, Flaccid was located meditating in a deep cave system. After fighting their way out of the spider's caves, they met up with FIreheart once more as Phallus departs. A few months later the group meets up with Sproon, a travelling magician of the dark arts. Intruiged by his powers, he is invited into Green Company and becomes one of the core members immediately. (At this point, there are a few other associates around, but none that were able or who wished to travel with the group.) The group travels through Tamriel for a short time before making their way back to Lancaster Tower, Epipen and Flaccid's family home. The Tower is seeping with magical energy, and it is at this point that things begin to get hectic. During a night of fun, Sproon activates a portal that Phallus had been working on, which then begins to destroy everything around it, like a black hole. Green Company manages to escape for a short while, until the world began to... fall apart, in a sense. Before they know it, there are fissures everywhere, and soon they are all sucked into the void. Upon waking, Randomheart realizes that the group has been separated. He finds Flaccid meditating in a nearby field, and the two begin their search for the rest of the crew. Due to it's magical abilities, Lancaster Tower survives the schism of their world and finds it's way into their new world, Nyx. Upon finding Lancaster Tower, Random and Flaccid devise a way to signal their cohorts, in hopes they will find their way back. Fireheart returns first, followed by Sproon (who has a certain darker energy surrounding him now) and lastly Epipen, who has now requested to be called Dissonant Concord. The group stays together for about a year before Fireheart decides to go in search of the Ruins of Merkopolis. It is at this point that Alyss joins Green Company. Several months later, Randomheart leaves for a sabbatical, leaving the group to themselves. Despite living in the same tower, the group grows somewhat distant. Flaccid and Sproon occasionally adventure together, as do Sproon and Alyss. Flaccid leaves on his own sabbatical. Randomheart returns, his long lost Twin sister Fullmetal Missy in tow. She had been lost as a young child and raised in the Fullmetal clan. Flaccid returns and the group consolidates, Concord leaving upon his own request, to go on a sabbatical of his own.